Animals
As seen in Uncle Mxyzptlk.|400px]] An animal describes any number of species that are usually less intelligent than humans and other sentient lifeforms. There are a few notable exceptions, for example, Super-Apes possess super intelligence, and have the ability to communicate verbally as well as telepathically. Tawky Tawny is another rare case, he's a tiger that can talk, because he was apparently mutated somehow and he was transformed into an anthropomorphic talking tiger. There are countless species of animals native to Earth and other planets. Many are used for food or as pets, or can be seen in Zoological parks. This is a list of various species. Cat There are many species of the carnivorous Cat, (Also known as Feline or Felidae, depending on the species). Domesticated cats are the most common for house pets, but there are many other species of cats in the wild that are much larger and far more fearsome, such as Lions, Tigers, Leopards, Cheetahs, and many others. Catwoman, Cheetah and Kitten are supervillains that are modeled after cats. List of cats *Tawky Tawny (mutated tiger) *Igor (domesticated cat) Dog A dog is one of the most common pets for humans in the world. The dog family is widely known as Canine. There are many types of dogs. A dog is often thought of as a "man's best friend." Marvin White's pet dog is also a superhero. He wears a cape just like his master does. List of dogs *Wonder Dog *Moosie Mouse Rat Guinea pig Horse Cattle Cattle are commonly seen on farms. The male cattle is called a bull, and the female is called a cow. They are commonly used for meat as food, called "Beef." They are also used for milk. Pig Bird The bird family is known as the Fowl family. There are a wide variety of birds. Robins, Parrots, Penguins, Chickens, Ostriches, etc. The most common type of bird is a chicken. They are generally used as farm animals and are one of the biggest sources for food in the world. When people look up in the sky, Superman is often mistaken for a bird.The common saying is: "It's a bird, it's a plane, it's Superman!" Bear A Bear is a very large animal that has long non-retractable claws, a long snout, and big roundish ears. Bears are typically considered caniforms. They eat vegetables as well as other animals. They have incredible strength. List of bears *Grizzly bear Fish Lizard Frog Toad Bugs Although the term "Bug" refers to Hemiptera insects, in general the term is used to describe all sorts of animals in the insect family as well as the arthropod family. This includes Flies, Caterpillars, (which become Butterflies) Spiders, Scorpions, Grasshoppers, Crickets, Beetles and countless others. The Human Fly is a supervillain who has the super powers of a fly, one of the most common house pests. List of bugs *Giant spider *Red ant Bat A Bat is a fearsome flying animal. Bruce Wayne used the image of these amazing creatures for his Batman costume to "strike terror into the hearts" of criminals, who in general are a "superstitious, cowardly lot." Bats are often thought of as mice with wings, although in actuality, Bats are not mice or even rodents at all. Elephant Rhinoceros Hippopotamus Ape Giraffe A Giraffe is a long-necked animal with antennas on their heads. They are commonly seen in Zoological parks, such as the Metropolis City Zoo. Hyena Hyenas are similar to cats and dogs. They also laugh in a similar manner that humans do. The Joker has a pet hyena named Giggles. List of Hyenas *Giggles *Giggler References Category:Definitions Category:Disambiguation pages